


THE GHOST IN MY ROOM

by Foxlady



Series: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs: Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Años tras la guerra, hay una habitación en la mansión de Sable a la que Sincia no tiene acceso. Qué puede esconder el héroe de la galaxia y sus amigas tras puertas cerradas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE GHOST IN MY ROOM

THE GHOST IN MY ROOM

 

A Saber Rider angst/horror/romance fiction.

NC-17 Warning?

AU – from the Years Universe.

(song: Briony, Atonement soundtrack- a worthy Oscar for Dario Marinelli)

 

SINCIA

Cuando Sable se divorció de Lilah y se casó conmigo, pensé que todos mis problemas habían acabado. Yo sabía que no duraría nada con esa zorra: estuvieron de facto casados menos de un año, y creo que vivieron juntos como cinco meses. Sable requiere una mujer que esté a su lado todo el tiempo, no una perra loca que viva de escenario en escenario sacándose la ropa y seduciendo hombres, y haciéndole escenas y exigiendo sexo cada vez que estaba en casa: mi Sable es tranquilo y metódico, y necesita que la mujer a su lado le haga exigencias razonables si quiere mantener su amor.

No que no sepa que el amor de Sable - perdón, ahora Eward - por mí es bastante frágil. No soy una ilusa. Sable me ama más por lo que soy para él que por quien soy exactamente; pero es una distinción muy fina que no me preocupa, ya que tengo de todos modos al hombre que amo en mis brazos cada noche, será el padre de mis hijos, y todos los honores, riqueza y leyenda que él posee se reflejan en mí, su mujer. Sable es un hombre apuesto, soy la envidia de todas las mujeres de la Nueva Frontera, y no tiene vicios, vuelve a casa temprano y me es fiel. Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

No, no es un amor de leyenda que lo enloquezca de pasión, eso lo concedo. Pediría un poco más de romance a veces, pero supongo que si fuera más apasionado podría ser más difícil de manejar. Sable me hace el amor regularmente una vez a la semana, es atento y considerado, me provoca un orgasmo fácilmente y siempre pregunta si deseo algo más. No habla durante el acto y no enciende la luz, pero siendo que es demasiado tímido para siquiera besarme en público, supongo que es suficiente el hecho que su tamaño baste para complacerme, ya que no varía posiciones ni añade variaciones. Es parte de estar casados, me imagino; porqué cambiar lo que funciona?

Sable está fuera con frecuencia, y me deja el manejo del Castillo Greysthwwaltrhy a mí, como Lady y jefa de la familia. No voy a negar que es un trabajo de tiempo completo: Sable ejerce como juez de paz aparte de líder de Scotia, y trabaja mucho, lo que me deja a mí todas las tareas domésticas. Tengo un ejército de sirvientas y mucamas, mayordomos y cocineros, no me malentiendan, pero a veces siento que tengo que manejar un pueblo completo, y me agota, aunque Sable lo haga parecer fácil. El nació aquí y aprendió a mandar antes de caminar, seguro, pero yo crecí en un planeta pobre, en un pueblo pequeño, y las maneras de la aristocracia aún me cansan. He estudiado tanto como he podido: he tratado de que nunca se avergüence de mí. Pero es muy difícil, y aunque supongo que podría ser más fácil si él me ayudara, he tenido que prepararme sola, ya que nada doméstico le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Excepto el cuidado de su estudio. Sable tiene un mayordomo, Reginald, que atiende sus habitaciones - sí, tenemos habitaciones separadas, Sable insiste en que es lo adecuado en familias nobles- y no deja que nadie más las toque. Ni siquiera yo puedo entrar: Sable ha prohibido estrictamente que nadie entre, excepto en ocasiones, Colt y Fireball, cuando vienen de visita. He podido tolerar todo estos dos años: su frialdad, su distancia, su descaro al echarme encima semejante trabajo doméstico, incluso sus manías de cabalgar solo y de largarse cada vez que se le antoja. Pero la curiosidad me está volviendo loca. Necesito saber qué tiene ahí dentro, que no me deja compartir su cama ni ser la dueña completa de mi casa. Es absurdo, es una ridiculez que no me deje entrar a sus habitaciones. Qué puede tener tan secreto? Una colección de juguetes infantiles? Su perro disecado? Quizá cuando al fin averigüe su secreto, deje de ser tan pomposo conmigo. Quizá es su forma de pedirme ayuda…

EMILY

A veces, sólo a veces, me preocupo un poco por mi matrimonio. No es que Colt no me haga feliz: me cuida mucho, siempre está atento para ir a buscar mi chalequito para que no me resfríe, me trae golosinas, y siempre que necesito algo se levanta en la noche para que yo no me enfríe los pies. Es tierno y cuidadoso, y nadie lo creería, siendo como es el más temido de los coroneles en el ejército: pero a veces me pregunto si realmente me ama.

No me malentiendan, por favor! Colt es una marido maravilloso, cariñoso y alegre: siempre me hace reír y está pendiente de mí, siempre dispuesto a escucharme y a cumplir mis más nimios deseos. Pero nunca me habla de él mismo: y cuando se queda a veces mirando su taza de café, o cuando lo sorprendo despierto solo a medianoche, o sobre todo, cuando desaparece por noches enteras y regresa ojeroso y callado, que me pregunto si él es feliz.

Podría no hacer caso: podría ser perfectamente feliz con lo que me da, que es inmenso. Sé que me es fiel: no podría mirarme a los ojos de la forma que lo hace si no lo fuera, esos ojos de un azul como zafiro, traslúcidos y puros. Hay un secreto allí, pero no es vergonzoso: lo que hay ahí es una pena, y sólo quisiera a veces que pudiera hundir el rostro en mi falda y llorar su pena, y que me dijera qué lo atormenta.

Pero no lo hará, y tengo miedo de pedírselo. Colt parece salvaguardar un orgullo terriblemente frágil cuando estamos juntos, y la más mínima mención de que no es fuerte o perfecto o de que me ha preocupado o disgustado de la más mínima forma lo enfurece. Puedo ver que todo su orgullo y su felicidad se basan en cuidar de mí, en mantenerme a salvo y feliz, y si eso es todo lo que me pide, le daré lo que me pide, aunque sea mentira. No le diré que aunque mi cuerpo enloquezca de placer bajo sus caricias interminables y hábiles preferiría verlo una sola vez perdiendo el control entre mis muslos en vez de pasar horas lamiéndome con una habilidad clínica: que tanto placer sin nada para él me hace sentir sola, que quisiera sentir que hacemos el amor en vez de sólo recibir placer. Es una distinción muy fina? Alguien me entendería?

Colt me trata como una niña, y yo quiero ser su mujer. Pero no me deja. Y la única vez que se lo mencioné, me miró como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Se arrodilló junto a mi silla, me tomó las manos, y me preguntó si, por favor, no era feliz con él? Si había hecho algo que me hiciera infeliz, si por favor podía decírselo, si había algo que él pudiera hacer por mí?

Que él haría cualquier cosa.

Le creo. Una vez un tipo me empujó en los ascensores del comando y Colt… creí que iba a matarlo: se descontroló como un animal salvaje y sólo yo colgándome de sus brazos evitó que acabara en homicidio. Colt me ama, me ama con todas sus fuerzas, con una desesperación muda y atroz, y a veces, sólo a veces, me da miedo, y pienso que de alguna forma, Colt ha perdido la cordura, y estoy casada con un loco.

No debo pensar así. Él me ama, y yo a él. Me ama mucho, eso es todo. Y debo respetar su manera de amar y no pedirle que no sea quien es. Eso es todo.

Somos felices, verdad?

SYLIA

Las noches en el Ariyama Zaibatsu son siempre solitarias, para mí. No importa a qué hora llegue de la fábrica, Ken siempre llega más tarde, o simplemente no llega, así que normalmente ceno sola tras mi baño, la mejor tempura que el dinero puede comprar, y ordeno que le tengan listo su plato de comida occidental, por si llega.

Esta noche si viene, aunque es más de medianoche cuando lo siento entrando en mis habitaciones. No es nada corriente: Ken suele mantenerse apegado a las suyas, siempre desordenadas y llenas de tonterías infantiles, pero después de todo tiene derecho a sus… facilidades maritales, supongo.

Ni siquiera levanto la vista de mi libro cuando descorre el shoji y luego lo cierra tras suyo, con un golpe seco.

\- Qué pasa? No había ninguna oiran disponible esta noche, esposo?- pregunto con acidez, pasando la página.

Ken me sonríe. Tiene esa sonrisa lobuna, los ojos enrojecidos y el color subido que odio apasionadamente de cuando usa ketamina. Auqnue supongo que es el peor de los malos,considerando la mierda que se ha metido a veces.

\- Ninguna oiran puede compararse a tu belleza, mi querida esposa.- me ronronea, avanzando sin preocuparse de que su delgada yukata de seda blanca no disimula para nada a qué viene exactamente.

\- Déjame en paz hoy. Mañana tengo una reunión con los inversionistas, y después, el Primer Ministro solicitó un tour por la fábrica.-

\- No.-

Me enfurece el modo en lo dice, como si mi opinión valiera nada para él. Y supongo que es así. No puedo decir que supiera en lo que me metía cuando me casé con el antiguo héroe de guerra, el piloto más veloz de la Frontera, que ahora sólo hace algunas clases de pilotaje para el Comando y el resto del tiempo lo ocupa drogándose, fiesteando y visitando a sus amigos, el intragable Jinete Sable y el imbécil de Colt. Sable ha dejado muy en claro que me considera poco más que una muerta de hambre trepadora: para el vaquero simplemente no existo, al igual que Sincia, y sólo tiene ojos para la mocosa estúpida que tiene de esposa. Estos tres matrimonios son una farsa, pero al menos yo lo reconozco, y cuando Ken me sujeta los brazos, me pone de bruces y me posee del modo más humillante y cruel posible, pienso en los millones del holding Ariyama y de lo que estoy haciendo por este planeta gracias a la inconsciencia de este engreído bastardo, y soporto.

No me importa que sea una leyenda, o que sea tan hermoso que duele verlo. A veces, cuando acaba y se tiende ocupando casi todo mi futón con descaro, durmiéndose de inmediato, me gustaría ir a buscar un tenedor y arruinarle la cara de la que está tan orgulloso. Pero no importa lo que este patético bastardo me hago: sus burlas y su obvio odio por mí no me importan, porque gracias al zibatsu Ariyama, he liberado a los niños de las fábricas de kimonos, he sobornado políticos para declarar ilegal la capacidad de los nobles de tomarse la justicia por su mano, he hecho prohibir la esclavitud convenida. Mis amigos y yo libraremos este planeta de la escoria noble que, como mi querido esposo, toma lo que desea y lo destruye pensando que es su derecho.

Y sin embargo, a veces lo miro dormir, tan hermoso, con su aspecto tan adolescente, tan angelical, y me pregunto porqué se casó conmigo. Obviamente su familia lo urgió a que se casara y les diera herederos, pero podría haber tenido a la muchacha ( o a la niña, según la costumbre) noble que se le antojara, incluso a más de una. Qué vio en una empresaria modesta, plebeya, apasionada agitadora y revolucionaria convencida, que ya estaba en la listas negras del gobierno y que odia a los militares? No soy lo que se dice una belleza catayana: llevo el pelo corto, tengo la cara llena, y no poseo esa tez de leche y miel de la que él sí está tan orgulloso. Una vez le pregunté, cuando aún fingía quererlo, porqué s ehabía casado conmigo, y me dijo sin dejar de comer su desayuno:

\- Me casé contigo por simple capricho, querida mía.-

Y cuando me quité la ropa en nuestra noche de bodas, él se encogió de hombros y me dijo que no me preocupara, que él sera suficientemente guapo para los dos. Primero me resentí por sus desprecios: luego lo ignoré por completo. Parecía un cuento de hadas, y supongo que por unos meses me dejé llevar: pero luego se mostró como el absoluto hijo de puta que es, y ha hecho lo imposible porque lo odie.

Lo odio. Sobre todo estas noches, en que llora en sueños, en que llora por algo que no soy yo, sin siquiera darse cuenta que estoy desnuda a su lado.

SINCIA

Sable salió temprano, a buscar a Thomas y a Kenneth y a sus esposas - bah, Colt y Fire y las chicas- al espaciopuerto, en donde vienen, como todos los meses, a pasar el último fin de semana de cada mes. Emily es una estúpida y Sylia una perra, pero quizá me ayuden este fin de semana. Tengo todo planeado, y cuando estén bien borrachos, las convenceré de nos metamos en ese sacrosanto estudio.

Siempre he sentido una tremenda curiosidad respecto a qué hacen ahí. Según Emily seguramente se emborrachan y les da vergüenza que los veamos: según Sylia, que es una zorra, tienen sexo los tres: yo apostaría que aparte de hacer alguna estupidez d ehombres- noche de poker o algo así- lloran como nenas por la guerra que pasaron y que ahora significa nada para todo el mundo. Seguro que si entramos cuando estén bien borrachos y logramos que al fin se suelten y Sable llore en mi falda, seremos al fin de verdad marido y mujer. Emily tiene más escrúpulos sobre entrar por la fuerza, pero es porque es una mocosa. Sylia, en cambio, parece tan curiosa como yo… aunque creo que le ví una cámara de fotos. No importa, si es algo vergonzoso, la obligaré a destruir los negativos… pero dejaré que guarde una, en caso de divorcio. Chantaje es el mejor amigo de una chica divorciada, después de todo, y Sable tiene millones.

No puedo esperar! Llevo casi un año rondando ese estudio, pero el maldito Reginald siempre está en el ajo, y mantiene las llaves siempre en su bolsillo. Hace el aseo de esas habitaciones a la misma hora todos días, y se encierra con llave para hacerlo, y vuelve a salir como un reloj a las diez en punto. Un par de veces he rondado por allí a esa hora, pero siempre me ha visto y se ha quedado guardando la puerta como un maldito bulldog.

\- Necesita algo, Milady?-

\- Iba a… iba a dejarle unas flores en el escritorio a Sable. Son las primera hortensias del año.-

\- Yo las dejaré.-

\- Y quería… quiero regalarle algo para su cumpleaños…pensé que dar una vistazo a su habitación me daría una buena idea de qué le falta.-

\- Creo que tiene todo lo necesario. Aunque una corbata siempre es bien recibida.-

\- Maldita sea, Reginald!- exploto.- Déjame pasar, es mi casa, tengo derecho a… déjame pasar o fuerzo la puerta!-

Reginald se pone serio.- Lo siento, Milady. Sigo las órdenes del señor, como es mi deber, y no puedo dejarla pasar.-

\- Déjame pasar!-

\- No.-

Abofeteé al viejo con todas mis fuerzas. El maldito viejo ni siquiera se mueve: sólo me hace una inclinación, le da tres vueltas a la llave, y se retira.

Cuando fui el día siguiente con una ganzúa, la puerta estaba forrada con un protector de acero. Me enfurecí, y en el desayuno siguiente le saqué el tema a Sable, mientras bebía mi jugo de dieta y él se comía ese espantoso desayuno inglés con panceta, huevos y riñones.

\- Quería ir a dejarte algo a tu almohada y tu mayordomo no me dejó.- me quejé, haciendo un puchero coqueto. Sable me miró por encima de su café, y vi un destello opaco en sus ojos. Es quizá la primera chispa de vida que le veo desde hace mucho tiempo, excepto cuando está con sus amigotes.

\- Como te dije cuando nos casamos, necesito un espacio privado, y mi estudio y mis habitaciones son íntimas para mí.-

\- Pero dejas entrar a tus amigos!-

\- Ellos me conocen desde mucho antes que tú, Sincia.-

\- No es justo! Tu mujer soy yo!-

\- Y puedes dejar de serlo realmente rápido si no respetas mis deseos.- dijo con la misma calma que si hablásemos del tiempo. Me quedé helada, y resentida, y eché la silla atrás de golpe para acercarme a él. Cuando estuve a su lado, me dí cuenta que tenía el cuchillo de la carne en la mano, sujeto con tal fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Lo miré, y de pornto me dio miedo.

\- Y si me entero que volviste a tocar a Reginald o a alguien de mi staff, te arrepentirás.- agregó en voz baja. Me eché atrás, y el siguió comiendo con calma.

Maldito mayordomo hocicón. Pero no importa: Sylia me consiguió un juego de llaves universales, y entraremos esta noche. Si descubro que han metido prostitutas en la casa, ése es un juicio por adulterio que llevo todas las de ganas, y las dos nos forraremos, ella en yenes y yo en libras. Y si logramos que lloren y los pillamos en algo cursi- si ven películas de chicas me reiré hasta orinarme- seguro que logro que Sable me ame más. Después de todo, no es pura preocupación por él lo que me hace hacer esto?

EMILY

No estoy muy segura de que idea de Sincia y Sylia sea una buena idea. Cuando Sable llega a buscarnos al espaciopuerto y se estrechan las manos con Colt y Fire, es como si mundo desapareciera para ellos y al fin respiraran tranquilos: siempre que nos vamos, Colt parece más sereno, y siempre, poco antes de esta visita, duerme menos, casi no come, y parece descender más en ese pozo de falta de cordura al que le tengo tanto miedo. Es como si necesitara estas visitas para mantenerse cuerdo, y no quiero robarle algo que parece ser lo único que lo mantiene… Colt. No otra cosa, no ese fantasma pálido y violento que es a fines de cada mes. Es Colt, y lo amo, y no soporto verlo sufrir, pero tengo miedo que el remedio sea peor que la enfermedad. Pero tengo miedo de tantas cosas que ya no sé que pensar.

\- Tengo las llaves.- me susurró Sylia cuando nos subimos a la limusina, mientras los tres decidían pasar a tomar algo antes de irse a casa. Yo me quedé callada, observándola: Sylia es tan alta y hermosa que me hace sentir insignificante. Siempre se viste a la última moda, con creaciones ajustadas y elegantes, muy Chanel: Fire debe estar orgullosísimo de ella, que es tan inteligente, tiene tanto éxito en los negocios y es tan capaz, mientras que yo todo lo que hago es tejer y cocinar. Tengo tanta suerte de que Colt me quiera.

Pero Sylia nunca parece feliz, a pesar de que Fire es el hombre más guapo y más amable de la tierra. Y Sincia, que siempre usa la ropa más clásica y elegante, muy Herrera, con unas faldas de miriñaque increíbles y blusas de satén puro, tampoco parece feliz, a pesar de que Sable es un príncipe de cuento. A veces pienso que no los aman lo suficiente.

Colt me ha comprado ropa de diseñador, pero no me sienta bien. Una vez me llevó unos jeans rojos y una camiseta, pero tampoco me queda bien el look casual: me siento más cómoda con faldas sueltas y mis propios sweaters. A Colt le gustan, por lo menos.

\- No estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea. Ellos nos pidieron que respetáramos su privacidad… y no creo que hagan nada malo.- le digo a Sylia, que me mira y se ríe en mi cara.

\- Yo estoy segura de que contratan prostitutas para mirarse mutuamente mientras se las follan. Son tan patéticos que seguro es la única forma de que funcionen.-

\- SYLIA! Pero cómo dices eso!- exclamo.- Te peleaste con Fire? Cómo vas a decir algo así de él? Él nunca… Colt nunca…-

\- Emily, eres tan ingenua, que muy de veras creo que eres retardada.- Sylia me da un golpe cariñoso.- Está bien, nosotras haremos el trabajo sucio, pollita.-

\- Pero…-

SYLIA

Emily puede ser una idiota confiada, pero la curiosidad puede más. Esa noche nos quedamos despiertas mirando televisión en la habitación de Sincia hasta después de medianoche, y los sentimos llegar, seguramente ya ebrios, y meterse en las habitaciones de Sable, echar el cerrojo, y luego silencio.

Las tres estamos nerviosas. Esperamos hasta que se pone la luna - de hecho, Emily hasta se queda dormida y tenemos que despertarla- y en la oscuridad más absoluta recorremos el castillo, que reconozco que me pone la piel de gallina. Porqué, cuando siempre se ve tan bonito de día, de noche se parece tanto a una película vieja de Bela Lugosi? Si casi espero que salte Sable de un rincón con colmillos falsos, Colt vendado de pies a cabeza con ese cuerpo escultural suyo y Ken con orejas de lobo gritando “ Buuu! Feliz día de los inocentes!”

Este castillo es una laberinto, entiendo porqué teniendo cincuenta habitaciones Sincia ni se ha molestado en chequear un miserable estudio. Es una tontería lo que hacemos, pero la curiosidad me come viva.

Y es una buena forma de devolverle la mano al imbécil de mi marido. Si los encontramos haciendo drag y follándose los unos a los otros, vendo las fotos al mejor postor, lo juro.

Un relámpago hace saltar a Sincia y Emily da un gritito. Le tapo la boca con la mano, y bajamos la escalera cubiertas por el ruido del temporal, que azota las ventanas: nada nuevo, en Scotia llueve trescientos días al año. Pero es tan de la Tumba de Frankestein que se me aprieta el estómago, y cuando llegamos frente a la puerta, tan inocente ahí, me tiritan las manos y le paso las llaves a Sincia.

SINCIA

La puerta cruje, sin importar lo que haga: pero justo un trueno me sobresalta y la suelto, y la puerta golpea contra el marco y luego se abre con un crujido que me pone la piel de gallina. No importa, es una tontería: y además, hay absoluto silencio adentro, seguro que están borrachos como cubas, durmiendo.

Está oscuro, y Sylia entra la primera. Un relámpago ilumina un vestíbulo, y luego una pequeña escalera.

Avanzamos, y me sobresalto un poco al encontrar una habitación muy elegante, pero muy moderna, nada que ver con el gusto medieval de Sable, Hay un escritorio, unas butacas, y estantes de libros, mapas en las paredes, una pared…

Hay una mujer en el extremo de la habitación. Emily da un grito cuando un relámpago nos ilumina, pero Sylia avanz y enciende un aplqué de mesa y vemos que es sólo un retrato, una pintura de tamaño natural, o una foto: no estoy segura. Es la foto de una mujer joven, seguramente una actriz o algo así, una rubia flaca con el pelo ridículamente largo y un traje muy simple y poco favorecedor, rojo, con corsé y falda, supongo que un vestido de noche. Sylia se acerca a la pared: está tapizada de fotos. En casi todas las fotos aparece esa mujer, con Sable, Colt, Fire o los tres, en montones de escenarios diferentes, en playas, nieve, páramos o ciudades, siempre colgada a su lado, siempre riendo, con ellos muy jóvenes. Pero qué está pasando aquí?

Sylia se metió a un estante y está sacando Cds. Todos tienen fechas, y el nombre de alguno de ellos, o “April”. Es esta mujer? Pero quién cuernos?

Emily hace un sonido, y veo que abrió un closet. Está lleno de ropa de mujer. Ropa interior, vestidos, pantalones, hasta abrigos: hay camisetas y hasta un vestido navideño.

\- Tiene a una mujer aquí?- suelta Sylia, las manos en las caderas.- Seguro que ése no es Sable en drag?-

Mi atención la llama otra puerta, frente al escritorio. Las guío adelante, aunque está muy oscuro. Hay un olor curioso en la habitación, como a pasto mojado o a metal: y las tres nos quedamos confundidas, porque hay flores en profusión, unos cirios, y parece una mezcla entre una capilla y un laboratorio, porque hay frascos de vidrio con líquidos malolientes, y una mesa… no, es una gran caja de vidrio, como una tina, con un líquido traslúcido que huele a rosas.El olor es tan intenso que me dá naúseas, y entonces un nuevo relámpago ilumina el fondo de la habitación, y ahora las tres gritamos, porque al fondo está Ken, de pie, con una pantalón de seda por única ropa. Está despinado, y hay algo que asusta en su mirada. Parece….

\- Hola.- dice Emily, que no parece entender nada.- Dónde está Colt, Fire? Me gustaría verlo.-

\- Está dentro.- dice Ken suavemente, y enciende un cirio, y la luz baila en sus ojos oscuros.- Está con alguien que quizá quieras conocer, Emily.-

\- Claro.- dice Emily y lo sigue. Sylia y yo nos miramos, y veo que Sylia está blanca como un espectro, mientras que algo irrazonable, unas ganas de gritar, me suben y me suben por el pecho…

La habitación del fondo está bañada por una luz dorada y rosa, unas lámparas de cristal la única fuente de luz. Las ventanas tienen colgaduras rojo oscuro, que apagan por completo la violencia de la tormenta afuera, y la habitación está tapizada de alfombras y colgaduras rojas, rosadas y oro, tan blanda que cuesta caminar. La inmensa cama tiene sábanas de seda melocotón, y el edredón es blanco y bordado, los baldaquinos de carísima gasa rosa y damasco. En este ambiente etéreo y tenue el olor a rosas y a mandarinas llega a mi olfato, y veo unas flores en la cama, y a Colt tendido, desnudo, abrazando a alguien. No le veo el rostro, pero el cabello es rubio, y tan largo que resbala por la almohada y llega hasta el suelo junto a la cama.

\- Tiene el pelito mojado, déjenme que se lo seque.- escucho a la idiota de Emily, charlando con Fire y Colt. Sylia da un paso atrás, las manos en la boca para no gritar: nuestras miradas se cruzan, y nos volteamos listas para salir corriendo de esa habitación de pesadilla, del gabinete del doctor Caligari…

Pero cuando nos volteamos, nos topamos con alguien alto y terrible, envuelto en una pantalón de pijama negro, sus ojos oscuros como dos noches sin luna.

Es Sable. Y tiene la espada en la mano.

 

***************OWARI********************


End file.
